Remnant
Remnant (残り,Nokori) are entities that resides and travels within between the various world. Overview As their name states, Remnants are born from the leftover of other entities. Be it the sins released by the purification of hollow or the lingering emotions left following the death of entities. These remaining aspects tend to gather, corrupting the spiritual energy of areas and eventually taking a humanoid form. Tendencies ... Appearance Remnants in their initial state often appears as large humanoid masses of darkness. Remnant Classifications Honei Honei (本影,Umbra) is the title given to the lowest class of Remnant and are known to posses rudimentary intelligence. Honei are known to make up the bulk of the Remnants and are known to be the least dangerous in thier initial form. *'Appearance': *'Signature Skills': Possession *'Evolution' Akurei Akurei (悪霊,Evil Spirit) *'Appearance': *'Signature Skills': Kujikiri, *'Evolution' Fuketsuō Fuketsuō (不潔王, Impure King) is a title given to the strongest Remnant within the valley of sins, the Fuketsuō extremely small Remnant, roughly the same size as humans. Unlike the lower classes of Remnant, Fuketsuō are capable of human speech and are known to be highly intelligent. Stated by Shinra, the strength of a Fuketsuō is often determined by their age. The older a Fuketsuō is, the stronger they turn out to be. This is contributed to the them having consumed large amounts of spiritual energy. They are known to be powerful enough to challenge a Tennō. Their are a total of eight known Fuketsuō within the valley of sins. *'Appearance': Fuketsuō much like any other race are known to vary on their appearance and size, with most with most being the height of a normal human. Despite their varied appearance, they all share two specific characteristic traits. One being they all possess dark skin and the second is they have a unique mark their chest or stomach dubbed the Kujikiri. Aside from these two traits upon evolution to a Fuketsuō, they often possess one eyes that is certainly completely black with a red pupil and cracks around it, and the other eye being golden-colored. Along with their unique eyes, they are all known to have silver/white hair. *'Signature Skills':Kujikiri, Unique Individual Powers & Abilities. *'Fuketsu Araware' (不潔表れ,Impure Embodiment): is an ability useable by the Fuketsuō. Fuketsu Araware takes pure essence of the Fuketsuō and concentrates it into a weapon they are able to use in battle. Activating the Fuketsu Araware, boosts the power of the Fuketsuō and is often compared to a Shinigami releasing their Zanpakutō. Sub Classes Alter Ego (アルターエゴ, Arutā Ego): Revenant (幽鬼,Yūki): Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: While they can be injured and "die" like most begins, it takes considerably greater injuries to kill a Remnant. Longevity: Consumption: Daraku (堕落,Depravity): Kujikiri (九字切り,Nine Symbolic Cuts): Trivia * Following the Original Sin committed by the and the separation of the worlds their numbers exploded. * While often traveling through various worlds, they are known to mainly exists with the Human World. * While Remnants are capable of being born in any world. It was stated by [ ] they should one be born or enter it would rapidly evolve due to the emotions of the sinners within it.